Rare Sickness
by blue eyed ice
Summary: When the Emerald team find out Kisa has a rare sickness, what will they do? How will they help him? Rated T for possible future violence


**Disclaimer: I do not own sekaiichi Hatsukoi or any of its characters (sadly) **

He didn't know how long he could last. How long would it be before he completely fell apart? His head rests on the desk in front of him. His author is counting on him to edit, but he can't. His eyes slip shut and don't re open for the 5th time that day. Slipping in and out of consciousness. He needs to go home, but will they let him? He can't breathe anymore. His lungs feel as though they collapsed and ripped themselves from his breathing tubes completely. He tries to lift his head. With that accomplished, a headache crashes into his senses. Pain. It's all he felt at the moment. He tried to focus on his work, but how could you focus your mind on something when your eyes couldn't even focus? He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't breathe. His head felt like it was full of helium as his vision blurred and focused, blurred and focused. He felt nauseous. He felt the lack of oxygen take it's toll. His recently lifted head was now sinking back down to the desk. Before he knew it, his head smacked the table, he had fallen unconscious.

Onodera's head shot up from his computer as he heard a loud "THUMP!" Turning his chair he spotted Kisa. His face was pale and his cheeks were flushed a bright crimson. Onodera jumped up, knocking his chair back in the process.

"KISA?!" He shouted to his friend.

Takano and Hatori looked up from what they were doing. Spotting Onodera hovering over Kisa like a concerned mother. Takano ran over with Hatori close behind.

"Kisa? Kisa can you hear me?" Onodera asked, lightly shaking him. A groan emitted from the collapsed heap on the desk. One beautiful chocolate brown orb opened and tried to focus on the boy before him. Onodera sighed in relief when the boy awoke. That relief was short lived though, as he spotted a red mark on Kisa's forehead. That was going to be a nasty bruise. It wasn't all that bad, but they all felt a wave of panic as Kisa's voice came in a small stuttered whisper.

"I...I...I c-can'...c-can' b-breathe..." Hatori pulled out his phone to call an ambulance. Takano leaned forward to look at Kisa.

"Can you move?" Takano asked. Kisa's breathing became more ragid and strained as he tried to lift himself from the desk. He got about 2 inches from the desk before collapsing back on it, exhausted. Onodera looked at the poor guy in sympathy, as did Takano. Takano lifted the boy up and back against his chair, hoping it will help with his breathing. Hatori walked back over, a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Takano raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well I asked for an ambulance, they asked for the person's name so I said "Kisa" and before I could continue they asked "Kisa Shouta?" How did they know?" Takano and Onodera looked down to Kisa. Kisa looked up at them and frowned.

"I...have a...background...with the...hospital...I have...a...rare sickness...I have...bad experiences...with it...like now...for example..." They all looked at the crumbling man before them in shock and sympathy. None of them knew that.

Kisa's lips started to turn blue. His eyes slid shut and his breathing gradually came to a very slow and dangerous point. He was about to die. They all knew it, but there was nothing they could do. If the ambulance didn't arrive soon...They didn't even want to think about what would happen.

Chiaki chose that moment to run through the door. He was about to say something until he spotted Kisa. His eyes widened.

"Uh oh, not again!" Kisa had told Chiaki about what was wrong with him.

They had become close friends after being stuck in the elevator together for a few hours. Kisa was the only man that Hatori would allow Chiaki to hang with since he knew Kisa well. Kisa also had a boyfriend so he wasn't worried about losing Chiaki to him.

Chiaki ran over and pulled an inhaler out of his pocket. he always kept it just in case Kisa went under like this. He held it to Kisa's slack lips and waited until Kisa breathed in. He pushed down on the pump and whispered encouraging words to the man. Hatori, Takano and Onodera looked on helplessly as Chiaki took full control of the situation.

"Come on Kisa, wake up, you'll be okay, I've got you" Chiaki whispered to the unconscious male. Kisa's breathing gradually got better, to everyone's relief. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up to his friend hovering above him. Concerned sapphire blue eyes looked into pained chocolate brown ones.

"Chiaki?..." Kisa's voice travelled through when he breathed out. He had to take in a big amount of air to talk.

"It's me, Kisa" Chiaki stated and petted his friends head.

Two paramedic's ran in to the room with a gurney, led by a guy with pitch black hair, emerald green orbs and dressed in a doctors uniform. The man stood next to Chiaki and looked down at the patient.

"Kisa? How are you feeling lad?" He asked.

"Larson?"

"Yeah, it's me Kisa" he smiled. He put a breathing mask on to Kisa and turned to Chiaki.

"What happened?"

"I don't know" they turned to the three men stood to the side. "What happened?" Chiaki asked.

"He collapsed against the table and then announced that he couldn't breathe" Onodera replied. Dr Larson nodded and sighed.

"It's getting worse, Chiaki, they need to find the cure soon" Chiaki nodded and looked down to Kisa. Kisa chuckled. Chiaki raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Dr Layton Larson...Gets me...Everytime" Kisa chuckled again. Dr Larson smiled and shook his head.

"Let's get you to hospital" he said. Dr Larson and Chiaki lifted the slender form of Kisa up and led him down on the gurney, that the two paramedics had brought through. Chiaki followed them out, the three other men following in persuit.

"Larson-Larson, tissue please, Larson!" Kisa panicked, gripping his now bleeding nose. Dr Larson grabbed some from his pockets, you must always be prepared with Kisa. He handed them to him and watched as he tried to stop his nose bleed.

By the time they had got to the hospital, Kisa's nose bleed had stopped, but he was exhausted. Kisa couldn't move at all, he could barely talk or breathe. Dr Larson instructed the four men to stay in the waiting room or go home as he took Kisa into the emergency ward and into a room. The all decided to stay and wait. The wait was tense. No one knew what would happen. If Kisa will come out alive...Or dead.


End file.
